


Anniversaries

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A year after his parents were Jokerized, Duke thinks about family





	Anniversaries

Duke makes his way through the city. He looks around at the flowers lying on doorsteps. Strewn next to pictures and toys. Temporary memorials at every house. Any other day, he might stop to look at them. See if he recognizes anyone. Hope that he doesn’t. But today, he keeps walking. He has something he needs to do.

After a few minutes, Duke reaches his destination. Gotham Psychiatric Hospital. The building is as tall and imposing as it had been the first time Duke saw it. He walks inside, and the receptionist, Lucy, looks up and waves at him before continuing her typing. All of the staff recognize him at this point. Duke is one of the most frequent visitors.

He goes up a set of stairs and turns a corner before stopping outside the door. The East Wing. The section reserved for victims of Joker gas. He takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. He heads to the rec room.

Duke walks past a little girl holding a stuffed elephant, and an old man screaming about pudding before spotting his parents. They’re sitting in a corner. His mom is ripping a newspaper apart, and his dad is messily drawing in a Batman coloring book. Even after all this time, it still hurts Duke to see them like this.

He sits down next to his parents and tries to smile. It probably looks completely wrong, but they don’t notice.

“Hey Mom. Dad. I know it’s been a week since I last saw you, but things have been so hectic lately.”

Duke starts talking about his week. His parents probably don’t even understand him, but it helps. This way, Duke can pretend that everything is normal. That they’re sitting around their dining table solving crosswords together instead of in a hospital where all the colors are just a little too bright.

“So anyways the reason I came here today is because it’s been a year since that day. And I just- I had to see you.”

His mom stops ripping the newspaper, and for a second Duke thinks she might have heard. But then she picks up one of his dad’s crayons and snaps it in half, and the hope fades.

Duke chats with, or rather  _ at _ , his parents until visiting hours are over. He leaves with a promise to see them again soon. Though, to be honest, he’s not sure if they ever noticed his presence in the first place.

The sun begins to set as Duke walks back to the Manor. Soon, all the other will be going out. Duke had asked Jason to cover the city that day. Thankfully Jason had understood Duke’s reasons, and did it without further inquiry.

As Duke enters Wayne Manor, (it’s not home, home is a medium sized apartment in the Narrows), he notices that the lights in the living room are on. That’s strange. Usually at this time, all of the others are suiting up in the Batcave.

Duke cautiously makes his way to the living room. He tries to avoid the creaky floorboards. If something is wrong, he needs to remain hidden.

However, as Duke gets closer to the living room, he notices that laughter is coming from it. Even closer, and he can hear Damian and Tim arguing about something.

Finally, Duke steps into the room. A knife flies past his head and lodges itself in the wall. He stares at Damian, who mutters something about possible intruders and looks away.

Everyone’s there. Sitting on a ridiculously big couch and apparently watching a movie. Jason looks up at Duke, holding the remote high above his head.

“‘Sup Narrows.”

“What... what is everyone doing here? Aren’t you all supposed to be patrolling?”

Bruce is the one to answer. “I called in Clark to watch over Gotham. The city will be safe with him.”

Dick stops trying to subtly steal the remote from Jason, and turns to face Duke. “What Bruce  _ means  _ to say is that we’re all here for you. We know what this day means to you, and in this family we have a rule. No one suffers alone. Not if we can help it.”

“I’m fi-” Duke starts, but is cut off by Cass lightly punching him on the arm. He hadn’t even realized she was standing next to him.

“You are not fine. Let us be here for you.” She signs. “This is what family does.”

There’s that word again. Family. Duke isn’t sure if he would count himself as part of this family, not when he already  _ has  _ one. But he lets Cass lead him to the couch anyways.

“So what are we watching?” He asks, reaching for the bowl of popcorn that Kate’s hiding.

“ _ Jason _ ,” Dick says, “is making us watch The Bee Movie on a loop. I, on the other hand, want to change it to something reasonable. Like Megamind 2: The In-laws.”

Duke laughs and settles in on the couch. Cass lays her head on his lap, and Duke absentmindedly combs his hand through it. He starts to twist it into a complicated braid that Izzy taught him. At some point, Tim gets control of the remote, and makes them all watch old episodes of House Hunters.

Duke wakes up a few hours later to the feeling of a blanket being laid on him. He doesn’t know when he fell asleep. Duke opens his eyes and sees Bruce standing over him.

“Bruce?”

“Shhhh.” Bruce’s voice is quiet. Duke looks around and sees that everyone else is asleep. Duke feels the urge to go back to sleep, but there’s something he needs to talk about with Bruce.

“I still miss them. They’ll always be my family.” Duke says.

“I know.” Bruce replies. There’s a soft, almost sad smile on his face.

“But I think...,” Duke doesn’t know exactly how to say what he wants, but he knows he needs to say it, “I think this could be my family too. Is that okay? Having more than one family?”

Bruce’s smile becomes brighter. “Of course it’s okay, Duke. Now sleep.”

Duke does, and for the first time that day, he feels completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is playing fast and loose with timelines, but I don't care. I just wrote this because I love Duke, and since there's barely any fanfic centering on him, I decided to do it myself. 1,000 words later, here we are.


End file.
